Urogora
Overview Physically, Urogora is a gigantic Salamander - an ancient Greek monster who lived within the earth and caused volcanic eruptions. his smooth lizard-like skin is streamlined for swimming through lava conduits inside the earth, and is nearly impervious to harm. Her prehensile tail is strong and dexterous, and his claws are sharpened from digging through solid rock. Like all salamanders, Urogora is usually on fire, and can project huge sheets of flame from her mouth. Origin Erato was the Greek muse of Poetry & Love. Along with her 8 sisters, she inspired and guided early humans in their fight against the monsters of the ancient world. By 1200 C.E. the ancient world was nearly gone, and the muses questioned their role within it. Erato alone refused to leave Earth, claiming that there would always be a need for love and poetry in the world. his sisters put him to sleep deep within the bedrock of Mount Olympus, where he would rest to keep watch on the human world. Unfortunately, a cave-in kept Erato asleep in his cave far longer than she had planned, and when he finally awoke he was enraged to discover that the world no longer embraced the teachings of the muses - hers least of all. Without her sisters to assuage him, Erato entered a state of frenzy - swearing destruction across the human world. he cast herself into the fires of Olympus, and emerged reborn as the great Salamander Urogora! Energy System Urogora regains energy when exposed to intense heat - cool environments or Freezing attacks can reduce her energy rapidly. If no ready source of heat can be found, Urogora can use him Engulfing Flame to ignite his own body - building up his energy while simultaneously discouraging melee attacks against him. Ranged Combat Urogora breaths flame - which disorients, chokes, and burns his foes. he has some control over him projectiles - his flame can come out as a huge rolling wave, or a focused stream of lava suitable for precision assaults. As mentioned previously, Urogora may also set herself on fire, which further enhances him melee & grappling potential. Grappling Urogora always seeks to overwhelm him foes with fire - and the best way to do that is to get up and close and embrace them with her burning arms. Simply grappling with Urogora deals damage to her opponents - even if they are able to reverse or escape the clinch. This makes her an aggressive close-quarters grappler, despite her average strength. Melee Combat Urogora has ferocious short-range melee strikes, and an impressive array of attacks which use her tail. When not on fire her damage is average - but once burning him attacks deal greater than average harm to most monsters. she male Weaknesses Urogora is a creature of flame, and relies heavily on her flame abilities in combat. She must use her energy to re-kindle her own flames - otherwise she runs the risk of being unable to replenish her energy at all! Because of this reliance on fire, Urogora's melee patterns are simpler (easier to predict & parry) than most other monsters, which can make her vulnerable to especially skilled melee combatants. There are also a handful of Kaiju who resist fire-based attacks almost entirely - Urogora must be able to adapt her strategies to match such opponents even on uneven ground. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Urogora does not have an overly dominant emotional state - she can switch from angry to scared to confused to curious as the situation demands. As a formerly sentient being, Urogora can display thoughtful emotion which sets her apart from many of the more feral characters. *Combat Focus: Urogora is all about flame - she grapples opponents just to get her flaming body in contact with theirs - and blasts them with flame whenever possible. But she is also a very well-rounded combatant in her own right - with a good mix of tail, bite, and limb attacks. *Special Considerations: Urogora's self-immolation requires persistent flame effects - which will require additional vfx work, both artistically and technically. Gallery Urugora.jpg|Matt Frank's unfinished Urogora sketch. Kaiju Combat.jpg|Urogora fighting Kikiron External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Black Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1